KAMAR NOMOR 2
by Vandalism27
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto baru saja pindah ke kamar sederhana yang disewa Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya. Awalnya semua terasa menyenangkan, pemilik dan semua tetangga kamarnya ramah dan baik hati. Tetapi, siapa pemuda yang menghuni kamar nomor 2 itu? / SASUNARU! Horror gagal, masih belajar. Nggak suka? Jangan dibaca ;)


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya gue.**

 **.**

 **KAMAR NOMOR 2 © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), horror gagal, alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Uzumaki Naruto baru saja pindah ke kamar sederhana yang disewa Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya. Awalnya semua terasa menyenangkan, pemilik dan semua tetangga kamarnya ramah dan baik hati. Tetapi, siapa pemuda yang menghuni kamar nomor 2 itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Naruto (19) menatap sekeliling kamar yang akan dia tinggali selama dia berkuliah di Kohona University. Tentu saja dia tidak tinggal sendiri. Orang tuanya–terutama ayahnya yang selalu khawatir padanya, menitipkan dirinya kepada Uchiha Sasuke (24), pemilik kamar bernomor 1 ini.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki sudah lama bertetangga, jadi mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Orang tua Naruto sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai anak mereka sendiri, jadi mereka tidak akan khawatir kalau Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke yang usianya lebih tua lima tahun dari anak mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama tiga tahun.

"Naruto, kau bisa menata pakaianmu di dalam lemari nanti." Kata Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Pemilik tempat ini bernama Nenek Chiyo, beliau tinggal di lantai dasar. Biasanya aku dan penghuni yang lain akan makan bersama disana, makanannya disediakan oleh Nenek Chiyo sendiri. Jadi kita tinggal makan saja."

Naruto mengangguk paham, "Kenapa kau menyewa tempat ini? Padahal gajimu lumayan, kau bisa menyewa tempat yang lebih baik." Tanya Naruto. Seingatnya Sasuke menjabat sebagai manajer di perusahaan asing. Kenapa dia menyewa tempat sederhana seperti ini?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Ya, karena di sini lebih dekat ke tempat kerjaku yang baru. Di sini orangnya juga ramah dan suka membantu, jadi aku betah tinggal di sini. Lagipula, teman sekamarku di tempat yang lama sudah meninggal, jadi aku putuskan untuk pindah ke sini saja."

Kamar yang disewa Sasuke sebenarnya adalah rumah milik seorang wanita tua bernama Chiyo. Dia tinggal sendirian setelah kedua anak dan suaminya meninggal dunia. Kata Sasuke, anak nenek itu meninggal karena kecelakaan, sedangkan suaminya meninggal karena sakit. Karena rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar, Nenek Chiyo memutuskan untuk menyewakannya dengan harga yang cukup murah.

Pukul 18:30, Nenek Chiyo dan para penghuni rumah itu berkumpul di ruang makan yang terletak di lantai dasar. Mereka memang selalu makan malam bersama disini, karena Nenek Chiyo merasa kesepian dan tidak ingin makan malam sendiri.

Disana, mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing pada Naruto yang merupakan penghuni baru.

"Halo, Naruto-san! Salam kenal, Aku Inuzuka Kiba (17), sekolah di Konoha High School tahun ke-2. Aku punya kakak perempuan bernama Inuzuka Hana (26), tapi masih di kantor, dia belum pulang kerja. Salam kenal, ya!" Kata Kiba, penghuni kamar nomor 5

"Nara Shikamaru (21), mahasiswa Konoha University tahun ke-3. Salam kenal." Kata Shikamaru, penghuni kamar nomor 4.

"Aku Hyuuga Neji (24) dan ini, Sabaku Gaara (20). Aku sudah kerja sedangkan dia masih kuliah di Konoha University tahun ke-2. Salam kenal." Kata Neji, penghuni kamar nomor 5.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkenalan singkat dari tetangga kamarnya. Benar kata Sasuke, mereka semua ramah dan sepertinya baik hati. Naruto lega, setidaknya ketakutannya akan bertemu orang yang jahat atau tidak ramah sedikit berkurang.

Naruto berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki, untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan semuanya, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Mahasiswa baru di Konoha University." Dia membungkukkan tubuh, tidak lupa tersenyum. "Aku lega punya tetangga yang baik dan ramah seperti kalian."

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kalau kau ada masalah, kami semua pasti akan membantumu. Benar, kan? Sasuke-chan?" Sasuke mencibir ketika Neji memanggilnya Sasuke-chan. Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar embel-embel chan di belakang nama Sasuke.

Mereka makan malam dengan canda tawa. Ternyata Kiba orangnya humoris, dan Naruto sendiri juga tipe berisik. Setelah semuanya selesai, pemuda pirang itu menawarkan diri untuk membantu Nenek Chiyo membereskan piring-piring kotor.

Awalnya beliau menolak, tapi Naruto memaksa. Sebagai salam perkenalan, katanya.

Tentu saja Naruto merasa tidak enak, biar bagaimana pun Nenek Chiyo sudah bersusah payah memasak untuk mereka. Penghuni yang lainnya tak ikut membantu karena memang nenek melarangnya.

Sasuke berpamitan untuk ke kamar lebih dulu, katanya ada pekerjaan yang harus cepat diselesaikan. Ya sudahlah, namanya juga pekerjaan. Naruto menghela napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan cuci piring.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar saja, Naruto-kun." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, membuat keriput di sekitar wajahnya makin nampak. Hmm, mirip seseorang. Ah, kakaknya Sasuke!

"Tidak apa, Nek. Aku senang bisa membantu. Lagi pula aku sering membantu ibuku melakukan pekerjaan rumah, kok. Jadi sudah biasa." jawab Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu membilas piring terakhir, lalu meletakkannya di rak. Tidak lupa ia mengeringkan tangannya.

Nenek Chiyo kembali tersenyum. "Kau anak yang baik, Naruto. Putraku juga anak yang baik dan manis, sayang sekali dia sudah meninggal. Dia meninggal ketika masih seusiamu, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu."

Naruto mengusap bahu Nenek Chiyo, bermaksud untuk menguatkan nenek baik hati ini. "Jangan sedih, Nek. Putramu pasti sudah tenang di alam sana. Percayalah."

"Iya, aku tahu. Sudah, kau kembalilah ke kamar. Sisanya Nenek yang urus. Ini sudah malam." Nenek Chiyo menyentuh pipi Naruto, memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

' _Kasihan Nenek, pasti teringat anaknya_.' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Nek!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, lalu keluar dari dapur. Ternyata di luar sudah gelap. Entah mengapa dia merasa udara malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apakah sebentar lagi turun hujan?

Pemuda pirang itu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua sambil bernyanyi kecil. Ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar nomor 1, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah yang manis keluar dari kamar nomor 2.

Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badan ketika mereka bertatapan. Pemuda ini tak ikut makan malam. Mungkin dia baru pulang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Entah mengapa si pirang tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda itu. Seperti ada magnet yang membuat Naruto terus menatap wajah manis tapi terkesan dingin itu.

"Kau penghuni baru?" tanyanya.

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara berat pemuda itu. Agak tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya. "Ah, iya. Aku penghuni kamar ini. Aku tinggal bersama Uchiha Sasuke." katanya.

"Pacarmu?"

Mata biru itu sedikit melebar ketika si rambut merah bertanya blak-blakan. "Eh? Mm, y-ya, begitulah." katanya, sedikit terbata. Naruto masih belum terbiasa mengakui hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada orang asing.

Pemuda itu menatap Naruto datar, "Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." jawabnya, berusaha tetap sopan.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis, "Uzumaki Naruto, ya? Semoga kau betah tinggal disini." Dia berjalan melewati Naruto, menuju ke tangga. Tapi sebelum dia menginjak anak tangga itu, dia menatap wajah Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Kau anak yang baik, dan juga seorang kekasih yang setia. Sepertinya aku akan menyukaimu." katanya, lalu dia berjalan santai menuruni tangga.

Naruto terpaku melihat seringai itu.

Pemuda pirang itu bergidik ketika merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh tengkuknya. Dia usap tengkuknya yang meremang tanpa sebab.

"Kenapa orang itu seram sekali?" Bisiknya. "Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya terbawa suasana, sudah malam." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Biarpun dia bilang 'hanya terbawa suasana', tapi insting Naruto menyuruhnya untuk segera membuka pintu. Pintu malang itu ditutupnya dengan sedikit bantingan, membuat Sasuke yang sedang serius di depan laptop berjengit kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Pelan-pelan saja menutup pintunya, tidak enak dengan penghuni yang lain."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Dia berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah Sasuke, lalu duduk di sebelah kekasihnya itu. "Kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke melepas kacamata bacanya, merasa tingkah si pirang sedikit aneh. "Kau habis melakukan apa? Sampai berkeringat seperti ini?" Sasuke mengusap kening kekasihnya, tapi kemudian mata bermanik hitam itu melebar, "Kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali? Kau habis dari mana?" Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto yang terasa sedingin es. Sasuke yakin ini masih musim panas. Kenapa Naruto seperti habis berdiri berjam-jam di hari bersalju?

"Benarkah?" Naruto ikut menyentuh pipinya sendiri, "Aku tidak kemana-mana. Tadi aku di depan kamar, mengobrol dengan tetangga sebelah."

"Oh, begitu." Sasuke menyimpan pekerjaannya, lalu mematikan laptop. "Ayo tidur. Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke berdiri sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Tanpa banyak kata, Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu naik ke ranjang. Beruntung tempat ini hanya punya satu tempat tidur, jadi dia tidak perlu tidur sendirian.

Sasuke berbaring menghadap Naruto. Pemuda raven itu memeluk perut Naruto ketika si pirang berbaring di sebelahnya, bergerak-gerak sedikit mencari posisi nyaman. Naruto tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh ketika teman sekelasnya memanggil. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat, Sai. Pemuda itu tadi duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Ya?"

Sai yang selalu tersenyum itu, tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, "Mau makan siang bersama? Sekalian kita membahas tugas dari Tobirama-sensei. Bersama Hinata-chan dan Sakura-san juga."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Mereka berdua menuju ke kantin yang terletak di sisi barat gedung kampus. Sai mengatakan kalau Hinata dan Sakura sudah lebih dulu berada di kantin. Jadi mereka jalan berduaan saja.

Naruto mengamati sekeliling kantin, mencari keberadaan dua rekannya yang lain. Dua gadis itu duduk di pojok, kebetulan kantin sedang penuh. Naruto dan Sai segera menuju ke meja tersebut.

"Halo, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" Sapa Naruto, membuat dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh bersamaan.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Lihat, aku sudah menghabiskan satu gelas jus!" Sakura menggerutu, sambil mengangkat gelas jus yang sudah kosong.

Naruto nyengir, "Maaf, tadi aku ke ruang dosen dulu, menyerahkan tugas yang belum sempat aku kumpulkan." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, hendak memesan minuman. "Aku mau pesan minum dulu. Kau mau pesan apa, Sai? Sekalian aku pesankan."

"Jus alpukat saja. Jangan terlalu manis."

"Okay." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu berjalan menuju ke bagian penjual minuman.

Naruto memesan jus jeruk dan jus alpukat, lalu berpesan agar minuman itu diantarkan ke meja yang ada di pojok. Setelah membayar minuman itu, Naruto bermaksud kembali ke mejanya, tapi sesosok pemuda yang muncul dari pintu kantin membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Eh? Itu kan pemuda penghuni kamar nomor 2?" Gumam Naruto.

Mata birunya memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan seksama. Benar, itu pemuda yang kemarin. Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda berambut merah itu masuk ke toilet pria yang ada di sudut ruangan. Naruto yang penasaran dengan pemuda itu, tanpa sadar membuntutinya, kemudian ikut masuk ke toilet pria.

Kening Naruto mengerut bingung ketika mendapati toilet itu ternyata kosong. Ada empat bilik toilet dengan pintu setengah terbuka. Naruto mendekat ke bilik pertama, melongok sambil mendorong pintu itu. Kosong. Lalu pemuda itu mendekati bilik kedua, mendorong pintunya pelan. Kosong juga. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan bilik ketiga, dan hasilnya sama. Kosong.

Naruto makin bingung. Kenapa kosong semua? Dia mendekati bilik toilet keempat, yang berada dekat tembok. Kepala pirang itu melongok, lalu mendorong pintu itu pelan. Apa pemuda tadi ada disini?

Krieeet …

"Hah? Kosong?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemana pemuda tadi? Jelas-jelas dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam toilet ini! Kenapa sekarang toilet ini kosong?

 **TAP!**

"GYAAAA!" Naruto menjerit ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Pemuda itu ada di belakangnya! "Kau membuatku kaget!" Teriak Naruto.

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Sedang mencari apa? Maaf kalau aku membuatmu terkejut. Tadi ketika aku hendak masuk ke toilet ini, aku melihatmu mengendap-endap memeriksa setiap bilik. Apa yang kau cari?"

Naruto tergeragap. "Oh, i-itu, aku mencari temanku. Iya, temanku!" Naruto tertawa canggung, "Kau sendiri, kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mahasiswa fakultas ini juga?"

Jeda sekian detik sebelum pemuda itu menjawab, "… Ya, begitulah."

Naruto mengangguk, tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Pemuda itu menyentuh tengkuknya, yang lagi-lagi meremang. Firasatnya tidak enak, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari toilet itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto segera berlari keluar toilet. Pemuda pirang itu berlari menuju ke mejanya, teman-temannya yang sedang serius berdiskusi menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?" tanya Sakura.

Sai tertawa, "Wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu saja! Ini, minumlah dulu." Sai menyodorkan jus jeruk pesanan Naruto. "Kau lama sekali di kamar mandi, apa yang kau lakukan, huh? 'Urusan laki-laki'?" Sai menyeringai. Naruto cemberut mengerti maksud kalimat Sai.

"Bukan! Tadi aku bertemu dengan–"

Naruto terdiam, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Kalau dipikirkan lagi, bukankah tadi lelaki berambut merah itu masuk lebih dulu ke toilet? Tadi Naruto membuntutinya, kan? Sewaktu Naruto masuk ke toilet, tidak ada siapapun! Lalu, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu ada di belakang Naruto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pulang dari kampus tepat saat jam makan malam. Dia sedikit terburu-buru, tidak ingin melewatkan masakan enak yang dibuat oleh Nenek Chiyo. Naruto melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus supaya cepat sampai di kamarnya.

" _Tadaima_!" kata Naruto ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

" _Okaeri_." Itu suara Sasuke yang menjawab. Pemuda berambut raven itu sedang serius menatap layar televisi di depannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu meletakkan tasnya di meja. Naruto mengganti kemeja dan jeansnya dengan kaos warna oranye bermotif spiral merah dan celana hitam longgar selutut.

Naruto mengernyit ketika dilihatnya Sasuke masih serius menatap layar televisi. Dihampirinya kekasihnya itu, "Sasuke, ayo makan malam. Aku sudah lapar."

Sasuke menoleh. Naruto mengernyit karena tatapan itu tampak berbeda. "Aku tidak lapar. Kau saja yang makan. Aku mau tidur." Sasuke mematikan televisi itu, lalu beranjak menuju ke tempat tidur mereka.

Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Kau sakit? Kenapa tidak makan?" Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke, "Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto, kecemasan terlihat di wajahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan lembut, "Kau anak yang baik." Gumam Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja." Tanpa Naruto duga, Sasuke mencium pipinya. Hal yang aneh, menurut Naruto. Sasuke jarang mencium pipinya, dia lebih suka mencium Naruto tepat dibibir.

"Uhh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja, aku makan duluan, ya. Kau ingin aku bawakan sesuatu?" tanyanya, yang hanya dijawab gelengan.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu segera turun ke bawah. Masakan Nenek Chiyo sudah menunggunya. Naruto menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit tergesa. Sambil tersenyum, dia menuju ke ruang makan yang letaknya agak di belakang. Ternyata semuanya sudah berkumpul. Lengkap. Ada Nenek Chiyo, Kiba, Hana-san, Shikamaru-san, Shino-san, Gaara-san, Neji-san, dan …

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan tampang terkejut sekaligus heran. "Katanya kau mau tidur?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Dobe? Siapa yang mau tidur? Aku lapar." Katanya. Pemuda itu menarik kursi untuk Naruto. "Duduk sini!" katanya, sambil menepuk kursi itu.

"A-apa kau dari tadi ada disini?" Naruto bertanya, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. Naruto mengernyit bingung. Kalau Sasuke dari tadi ada disini, lalu siapa yang ada di kamar tadi?

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? Kau sakit?" Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto, "Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik tidur saja."

Naruto menggeleng keras, "Tidak! A-aku mau makan." Naruto menatap beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Dia tidak mau kembali ke kamar itu seorang diri. Bagaimana kalau 'Sasuke' yang tadi masih di sana? Naruto tidak pernah suka hal-hal berbau mistis. Sebut saja dia penakut, tidak masalah. Karena memang begitu kenyataannya.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu mengambil makanan untuknya dan Naruto. Tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda pirang itu menatap makanan di depannya dengan lesu, rasa laparnya hilang entah kemana.

"Naruto-san, cepat habiskan makananmu. Kalau tidak, jangan salahkan aku kalau lauk paukmu pindah ke piringku." Kiba berniat menggoda Naruto, tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak merespon gurauannya seperti biasa. "Eh? Tumben kau diam, Naruto-san?"

"Apa kau tidak suka makanannya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Bukan begitu, Nek. Aku hanya lelah. Maaf." Naruto meraih sumpitnya, lalu mulai makan dengan perlahan. Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu saling tatap. Aneh sekali. Padahal sebelumnya, Naruto selalu makan dengan lahap.

"Kau ada masalah, Naruto? Kau bisa membicarakannya pada siapapun yang ada disini, kau tahu?" Shikamaru berujar dengan bijak. Dia yakin Naruto sedang ada masalah, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana membicarakannya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang ada masalah, kok. Aku baik-baik saja." Naruto memasang senyum, yang jelas sekali dipaksakan. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, dia tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk membicarakan masalahnya.

Setelah itu semuanya diam, tidak ada yang berkomentar. Mereka menikmati makanan dalam diam, tidak ribut seperti biasanya.

Nenek Chiyo menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. "Sasuke?" Panggilnya. Sasuke mendongak dengan tatapan bertanya. "Jagalah Naruto-kun dengan baik. Kau mengerti?" Nenek Chiyo memberikan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang terkesan … misterius.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, tapi dia mengiyakannya. "Ya, aku mengerti." Tanpa diminta pun, Sasuke akan selalu menjaga Naruto.

Selesai makan malam, Naruto yang biasanya semangat untuk membantu Nenek Chiyo malah menyeret Sasuke untuk langsung ke kamar. Dia bilang sedang lelah, ingin langsung tidur. Di dalam kamar, Sasuke memandang bingung Naruto yang tampak aneh malam ini. Kekasihnya itu bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mulai jengah. Dia tidak suka ini. "Naruto, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau menoleh kesana kemari seolah mencari sesuatu, belum lagi tampangmu itu seperti habis melihat hantu!"

"Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu!" Naruto terteriak marah, dia tidak suka Sasuke asal menyebutkan kata 'hantu'. Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan! Sasuke normal, tidak seperti dia yang bisa melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia lain!

Sasuke menghela napas, "Jadi, ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu? Di kamar ini? Astaga, Dobe. Aku sudah tinggal disini hampir satu tahun. Dan tidak ada yang namanya hantu! Kau itu cuma berhalusinasi."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak suka Sasuke yang selalu mengatakan 'hantu itu tidak ada'. "Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya! Inilah kenapa aku malas menceritakan masalahku padamu! Kau selalu menganggapku berhalusinasi! Kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku!" Naruto berteriak kesal. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, lalu meringkuk di ranjang, membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Mulai lagi." gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto itu sedikit berbeda. Dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah tipe manusia yang berpikir logis. Tidak mudah baginya untuk mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Lagi-lagi pemuda raven itu menghela napas. Dia menyusul Naruto untuk berbaring di ranjang. Naruto berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. _Ngambek_.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto." Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Sasuke mencium kepala pirang kekasihnya. Dia tidak suka kalau Naruto merajuk, karena sekalinya dia merajuk, bocah itu akan mendiamkannya berhari-hari.

"Tapi kau tidak percaya padaku." kata Naruto. Suaranya teredam selimut. "Aku takut sekali, tahu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Maaf. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa percaya, kalau aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya?" Sasuke menyentuh tangan Naruto yang mencengkeram selimut. "Sini, biarkan aku memelukmu."

Naruto menurut. Dia menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu memeluk Sasuke yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Kepalanya dia sandarkan di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke membenamkan hidung mancungnya di antara rambut Naruto. Dia suka mencium rambut pirang ini, wanginya selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. "Tidurlah, Naruto. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Aku disini."

Telapak tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. Dia tahu kalau Naruto suka usapan di kepala. Tidak berapa lama Sasuke mengelus kepalanya, Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka matanya sambil mengerang lirih. Tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Pemuda itu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari lengan Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu memindahkan lengan itu dengan lembut.

"Mmh?" Rupanya gerakan kecil itu membangunkan Sasuke, "Dobe? Tumben kau bangun duluan?" kata Sasuke, sambil menguap kecil.

"Badanku sakit semua, Teme." Keluh Naruto.

Kening Sasuke mengerut, diamatinya wajah Naruto, "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menyentuh dahi sang kekasih, "Badanmu panas."

Naruto mengerang, lalu merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. "Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku harus kuliah." Katanya. Kemudian pemuda itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi kakinya, lalu beranjak dari kasur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mandi, aku harus ke kampus."

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak, "Tidak usah masuk dulu. Kau bolos satu hari saja tidak akan membuatmu _dropout_! Istirahatlah, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, menimbang saran Sasuke untuk tidak masuk kuliah. Dia ingin tetap masuk, karena dia adalah mahasiswa baru, tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya perlu istirahat. "Ya sudah, deh. Aku tidak masuk hari ini."

"Kalau begitu aku ijin kerja juga."

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Kau kan sakit, siapa yang akan mengurusmu? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Nenek Chiyo atau penghuni kamar yang lain."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu merebahkan dirinya kembali ke atas kasur. Naruto berontak ketika Sasuke memeluknya, "Jangan dekat-dekat aku, Teme. Nanti kau ikut sakit."

"Tidak akan." Sasuke tetap memeluk Naruto. Dikecupnya dahi si pirang dengan sayang. "Aku tertular sakitpun tidak masalah, kan ada kau yang akan merawatku."

Naruto mencibir. Tetapi dia senang juga. Sudah lama dia tidak _cuddling_ di pagi hari bersama Sasuke. Biasanya, setiap pagi Sasuke akan sibuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat kerja, sedangkan Naruto sibuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk kuliah.

Kalau sedang berpelukan begini, Naruto jadi ingat masa-masa ketika dia harus menjalani pacaran jarak jauh dengan Sasuke. Masa-masa itu benar-benar menyiksa, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke tiap hari, tidak bisa memeluknya, menciumnya … pokoknya tidak enak!

Makanya, ketika kuliah, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang kekasih.

Naruto menghela napas. Saat menjalani LDR, dia pernah marah besar pada Sasuke.

Permasalahan di mulai ketika mereka sedang _video call_ , Naruto mendengar suara perempuan sedang tertawa-tawa di samping Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto mengira dia salah dengar, lalu tiba-tiba saja ada seorang gadis cantik lewat di belakang Sasuke, dia bahkan tersenyum sambil melambai pada Naruto.

Naruto marah besar. Dia menuduh Sasuke sedang bersama seorang gadis, menuduh Sasuke berselingkuh darinya.

Sasuke mengelak, dia ngotot kalau saat itu dia sedang menginap di rumah temannya, dan tidak ada satupun wanita di rumah itu. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah berdekatan dengan wanita mana pun. Naruto makin marah karena menganggap Sasuke berbohong. Dia bahkan meminta putus.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke muncul di depan rumah Naruto. Dia memohon agar Naruto percaya padanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto. Naruto yang tak tega melihat wajah memelas Sasuke, akhirnya bersedia memaafkannya.

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengerti, gadis yang muncul di _video call_ itu bukanlah manusia. Dia diajak ke rumah teman Sasuke untuk membuktikan kalau rumah itu dihuni oleh laki-laki. Dan … Naruto _melihat_ gadis itu. Dia berdiri di sudut ruang tamu, memakai gaun berwarna putih, rambutnya panjang terurai … tetapi kakinya tidak memijak lantai. Wajahnya memang cantik, tetapi kulitnya terlalu pucat untuk ukuran seorang gadis manusia.

Detik itu juga, Naruto merengek minta pulang.

"Sasuke, kau masih ingat tidak? Aku dulu pernah minta putus darimu gara-gara hantu."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, "Ya, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Naruto minta putus lebih menakutkan dari pada hantu." Katanya, "Jangan pernah minta putus lagi, Dobe. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu meskipun kau memohon."

Naruto tak menjawab, dia mengelus lengan Sasuke yang sedang mendekapnya dengan erat. Tentu saja, Naruto masih waras untuk melepaskan pacar sesempurna Sasuke. Sudah ganteng, banyak uang, pintar, perhatian, setia ... yaaa biarpun ada beberapa kekurangan pada Sasuke, tetapi Naruto maklum. Mana ada manusia yang sempurna?

Sasuke itu pendiam, kadang wajahnya sedatar tembok. Cepat marah, cemburuan, dan yang membuat Naruto jengkel adalah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak percaya pada hantu. Dia menganggap hantu itu hanyalah halusinasi. Hantu itu tidak ada.

Padahal Naruto melihat mereka ada di mana-mana, diam di sudut gelap atau bahkan numpang lewat di depannya. Kadang-kadang mereka mengikuti Naruto, kalau dia sedang _beruntung._

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu beranjak dari kasur. "Dobe, waktunya makan lalu minum obat. Kau mau makan apa? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Apa saja, terserah."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Kata Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto meraih ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Sai.

 _To : Sai-kun_

 _Sai, aku tidak masuk hari ini. Titip absen, ya! Aku sakit._

Tidak berapa lama setelah Naruto menekan tombol kirim, ponselnya kembali berdenting. Naruto segera membuka pesan balasan dari Sai itu.

 _From : Sai-kun_

 _Ok. Cepat sembuh. Nanti aku pinjami catatan hari ini._

Naruto segera mengetik pesan balasan.

 _To : Sai-kun_

 _Terima kasih!_

Naruto meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Dia merebahkan dirinya sambil memejamkan mata. Dia nyaris tertidur ketika Sasuke kembali ke kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur hangat, segelas air dan juga obat penurun panas.

"Naruto? Kau tidur?"

"Mmh? Tidak, aku menunggumu."

Sasuke meletakkan nampan itu di meja, lalu menyodorkan bubur itu pada Naruto. Dia hendak menyuapi Naruto, tetapi kekasih pirangnya itu menolak. Dia bukan bayi yang harus disuapi, katanya.

Sasuke menunggui Naruto menghabiskan bubur itu, lalu menyodorkan segelas air juga sebutir obat ketika Naruto sudah selesai makan. Naruto tertawa dalam hati, Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang ibu sekarang.

"Dobe, tidurlah. Aku mau keluar sebentar, ada dokumen yang harus kuserahkan pada temanku." Kata Sasuke. Sebelum pergi, dia mengecup kening Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Dimana dia? Bukankah dia tadi sedang tidur karena demam?

Dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan asing. Sebuah kamar, lebih tepatnya. Kamar ini sederhana, hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, satu set televisi beserta console game. Di sudut ruangan ada sebuah pintu yang bisa Naruto tebak adalah pintu kamar mandi.

 **BRAK!**

"Kau memang bajingan, Dei!"

Naruto tersentak ketika dia mendengar pintu kamar itu di buka secara paksa dari luar. Ada dua orang pemuda yang memasuki ruangan itu. Naruto memicingkan matanya, tetapi dia tak bisa melihat wajah kedua orang itu dengan jelas.

"Apa kurangnya aku bagimu, hah?!"

Orang yang dipanggil Dei itu terisak, dia meraih lengan pemuda yang satunya. "Aku tidak selingkuh, Danna! Aku berani bersumpah, aku hanya mencintaimu! Aku tidak pernah menghianatimu!" Dia bersimpuh, memeluk kaki pemuda yang sedang marah itu.

"Tidak! Kau penghianat! Aku melihatmu berciuman dengannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Pemuda yang sedang marah itu menyentak kakinya, lalu menjambak rambut pemuda yang bersimpuh tadi, "Aku kecewa padamu!"

"Itu tidak sengaja, Danna! Aku berani bersumpah! Aku tidak pernah menghianatimu! Dia itu temanku!" Dei berusaha menjelaskan, "Kemarin aku ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya! Tapi kau malah tidak muncul, lalu tiba-tiba kau meneriaki aku sebagai seorang penghianat!"

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke lemarinya, mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball. Naruto terkesiap, mau apa dia dengan tongkat baseball itu?

Pemuda itu mengangkat tongkal baseball itu, lalu menyeringai, "Penghianat harus mati, Dei." Katanya, dengan nada yang terdengar menyeramkan. "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku akan menemanimu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Dei itu beringsut ketakutan, "Danna, m-mau apa?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Danna itu tidak menjawab, dia mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu sekuat tenaga, ke kepala Dei.

"Stop!" teriak Naruto. Dia berusaha menggapai pemuda yang kepalanya sudah tak berbentuk karena hantaman tongkat baseball itu.

Naruto tersentak. Ketika dia hendak meraih pemuda tadi, tiba-tiba dia berpindah posisi. Dia ada di luar rumah, sekelilingnya hanya ada pepohonan. Di mana ini?

Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang sedang menyekop tanah. Kening pemuda itu berkerut, ada seorang pemuda sedang menggali tanah di bawah sebuah pohon.

Sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Ada sebuah ayunan yang digantung di sisi kanan pohon besar itu, di bagian atasnya ada sebuah rumah pohon yang terbuat dari kayu. Naruto sempat terkesima, milik siapa rumah pohon itu?

Perhatian Naruto kembali pada pemuda yang sedang menyekop tanah itu. Mata biru Naruto membulat kaget. Naruto menahan napasnya, lalu satu tangannya terangkat untuk menutup bibirnya, ketika ia menyadari kalau pemuda yang ada di bawah pohon itu sedang mengubur jasad seseorang!

Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda yang sedang mengubur jasad itu dengan jelas, tetapi dia bisa mengenali kalau pemuda itu adalah orang yang memukul kepala Dei tadi.

Sebenarnya, siapa mereka?

Tiba-tiba, pemuda tadi berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil menenteng sekopnya. Suara pemuda itu berat dan parau, dia marah tapi juga ada kesedihan dalam nada suaranya, "Ikutlah denganku, Naruto. Tinggalkan pemuda penghianat itu sebelum kau merasakan sakit sepertiku. Kau anak yang baik."

Naruto mundur selangkah, dia tak sempat menghindar ketika pemuda itu mengangkat sekopnya lalu menghantamkannya ke kepala Naruto.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Naruto terkesiap, dia terlonjak bangun. Napasnya memburu, tubuhnya basah karena keringat. Mata biru pemuda itu berkeliling, dia mengenali ruangan itu adalah kamarnya.

Tangan Naruto terangkat, mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Dia menghela napas lega, ternyata cuma mimpi. Tapi … kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

Naruto terlonjak kaget ketika pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Ternyata Sasuke yang membukanya.

"Naruto? Ada apa? Aku mendengar teriakanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Ada yang sakit?" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar sambil memberondong Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto, lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. "Ya ampun, keringatmu banyak sekali. Kau itu tidur atau olahraga?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke mengusap-usap dahinya yang berkeringat, "Aku mimpi buruk, Sasuke."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ada seorang pemuda membunuh temannya." Kata Naruto. Suara pemuda itu sedikit bergetar. "Dia mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu tepat ke kepala temannya itu. Lalu … pembunuh itu juga ingin membunuhku."

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dia mengusap punggung Naruto untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu, "Itu cuma mimpi, Naruto. Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Aku akan menjagamu."

Naruto terisak, mimpi itu sungguh membuatnya takut, "Aku takut …" bisiknya.

Naruto hanya bisa berdoa, semoga mimpi mengerikan itu hanyalah bunga tidur semata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Naruto menoleh, "Sai? Ada apa?"

Sai mengangsurkan setumpuk buku dan selembar kertas pada Naruto, "Ini, catatan kemarin dan juga ada tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Kemarin kan kau tidak masuk karena sakit, beliau memintaku untuk menyampaikan tugas ini padamu. Batas waktu pengumpulannya adalah lusa, jangan sampai lupa!"

"Terima kasih, Sai. Kau benar-benar membantu."

Sai tersenyum, "Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya? Aku ada janji dengan temanku."

"Oke!"

Sepeninggal Sai, Naruto menatap tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Sepertinya dia harus ke perpustakaan sekarang juga kalau ingin menyelesaikan tugas ini tepat waktu.

Di dalam perpustakaan, Naruto menatap satu persatu buku yang berjejer rapi di rak perpustakaan ini. Jarinya menarik satu buah buku yang dicarinya, lalu mendekapnya bersama dengan tiga buku yang lebih dahulu ada di pelukannya.

Naruto mengecek buku-buku itu sekali lagi. Setelah yakin ia telah mendapatkan buku yang diperlukan, Naruto berniat duduk di kursi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Whoa!" Naruto memekik tanpa sadar. Dia buru-buru membekap mulutnya, lalu tersenyum minta maaf pada pengunjung perpustakaan yang menatap sebal padanya. Mata biru itu beralih menatap sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang membuatnya kaget, "Kau membuat aku kaget!" bisiknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Maaf kalau mengejutkanmu. Kau terlihat kesusahan membawa buku itu, jadi aku berniat membantu."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak kerepotan, kok." Naruto membenarkan letak tumpukan buku di lengannya, "Kau perlu mencari buku juga?" katanya sambil berbisik.

Pria itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Buku yang ini," Lelaki itu menarik buku dilengan Naruto yang paling bawah, "Kurang relevan. Yang ini saja." Katanya. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah buku pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Kau mau membahas tugasmu bersamaku? Aku bisa membantumu."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak." Pemuda itu memberikan gesture agar Naruto berjalan lebih dulu ke kursinya.

Naruto sih senang-senang saja kalau ada yang mau membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Lumayan, jadi dia bisa menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Pemuda penghuni kamar nomor dua ini sepertinya orang yang baik dan suka membantu. Biarpun auranya sedikit menyeramkan dan membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

Ketika sedang asyik mendiskusikan tugas bersama pemuda berambut merah itu, Naruto mendongak, menatap pengunjung perpustakaan dengan kening berkerut bingung. Kenapa mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Naruto terbangun ketika jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 01:45. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu bangkit perlahan setelah menyingkirkan dengan lembut tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Naruto turun dari ranjang ketika dia merasa kerongkongannya kering. Gelas di nakas sudah kosong, dia lupa mengisinya. Naruto menghela napas. Diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang tidur pulas. Tidak tega juga kalau minta diantarkan ke dapur.

Naruto mengamati kamar yang entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Naruto jarang terbangun di malam hari, jadi dia tidak pernah sadar bagaimana kondisi kamar kalau hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat sela-sela gordin yang tidak menutup sempurna. Pemuda itu menghela napas, memutuskan untuk segera mengambil air di dapur. Semakin cepat dia bergerak, semakin cepat pula dia kembali tidur sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika menyadari seluruh lampu dimatikan, hanya seberkas sinar yang masuk melalui ventilasi menjadi penerangannya. Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas kaca yang ada ditangannya.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke dapur, lalu ketika ia menekan saklar lampu, ruangan ini seketika terang benderang. Naruto berusaha mengeyahkan berbagai pikiran negatif yang berseliweran di otaknya.

'Tidak ada apa-apa; tidak ada apa-apa; tidak ada apa-apa'

Dia terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu, untuk menghibur dirinya sekaligus mengeyahkan pikiran negatifnya.

" _Hiks… hiks…"_

Gerakan tangannya yang sedang memegang gelas yang sudah terisi penuh berhenti di udara. Suara apa itu? Naruto membeku, tidak bisa bergerak. Permukaan air di gelas kaca itu sedikit beriak, karena tangan Naruto gemetaran.

" _Naruto…"_

 **DEG!**

Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningnya, menetes ke dagu. Susah payah dia berusaha memegangi gelas di tangannya agar tidak jatuh menghantam lantai. "S-si-siapa itu?" gumam Naruto. Apa telinganya salah dengar?

" _Naruto… hihihihihi."_ Suara tangisan yang dia dengar berubah menjadi cekikikan kecil, yang membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. Mata Naruto mulai basah, air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir Naruto, dia mulai merengek. "Sasuke … aku takut." gumamnya, menyebut nama kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang tidur pulas di kamar. "Sasuke …"

Naruto berjengit ketika lampu tiba-tiba padam. Dia semakin ketakutan, kakinya bahkan sudah gemetaran. Pemuda pirang itu sudah banjir air mata, isakannya memenuhi ruangan gelap itu.

"Sasuke … aku takut …" bisiknya ketakutan.

 **GRAB!**

Naruto mematung ketika dia merasa sesuatu yang dingin menggenggam pergelangan kakinya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah payah, dia tidak suka ini. Terkadang, memiliki kepekaan terhadap hal-hal gaib membuat Naruto merasa frustasi.

Meskipun takut, Naruto mencoba mengintip apa yang menggenggam pergelangan kakinya itu. Di bantu sinar remang-remang dari ventilasi, Naruto melirik ke bawah. Isakannya makin keras ketika dilihatnya sebuah tangan pucat sedang menggenggam pergelangan kakinya. Pemuda itu nekad menelusuri pemilik tangan pucat itu, meski tangan dan kakinya sudah gemetar hebat.

Dia menelusuri tangan itu … makin ke atas …

Naruto semakin melotot horror melihat pemilik tangan pucat itu. Sosok itu berkulit sangat pucat. Tangan yang memegang kaki Naruto juga berlumuran darah. Sangat banyak darah. Bibir pucat tanpa rona kehidupan itu menyeringai. Bola mata itu berwarna hitam pekat, tanpa pupil. Rambutnya … merah. Entah merah asli atau merah karena darah. Sosok itu hanya terlihat sebatas kepala dan lengan kirinya, lengan kanan maupun anggota tubuh yang lainnya tidak ada.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

 **PRAAAAANG!**

Sasuke terlonjak bangun mendengar suara teriakan sekaligus benda pecah yang menggema. Dia menoleh kesana kemari seperti orang linglung. Beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar, Naruto tidak ada di sebelahnya.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa basi-basi lagi, Sasuke segera berlari keluar kamar. Sasuke mengernyit ketika dilihatnya keadaan seluruh ruangan yang gelap. Dia menekan saklar lampu, sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto.

Sasuke membelalak ketika dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk meringkuk di sudut dapur, kedua lengannya melindungi kepala layaknya orang yang sedang ketakutan.

"Naruto?" panggilnya. "Astaga!" Sasuke berseru ketika dilihatnya kaki Naruto berdarah karena tertancap pecahan gelas. "Jangan bergerak, Naruto. Aku akan menyingkirkan pecahan gelas ini dulu."

Sasuke mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berceceran di lantai. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang masih meringkuk itu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke berjongkok, dilepaskannya dengan lembut lengan Naruto. "Ini aku, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya dengan lembut. Diangkatnya kepala Naruto setelah lengannya berhasil dia singkirkan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat sambil menangis. "A-aku takut … Ibu … aku mau pulaaang …" rengeknya. "Sasuke … Sasuke …" Naruto terus merengek, Sasuke jadi terenyuh. Pemuda raven itu menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"Sshh, tenanglah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini, Naruto. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu!" Sasuke mengernyit ketika Naruto tetap bergumam, tidak membalas ucapannya. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya–

 **PLAK!**

"Sadarlah, Dobe! Ini aku!" Sasuke berteriak, menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras.

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, matanya bergerak-gerak ke kiri kanan sebentar, lalu fokus pada wajah tampan Sasuke. "Sa… Suke? Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan. Matanya melebar ketika sadar Sasuke sudah di depan matanya. "Sasuke! Aduh!" Naruto yang hendak menerjang Sasuke mengaduh ketika lukanya tergesek lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara Nenek Chiyo di pintu dapur, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Nek. Naruto menjatuhkan gelas lalu tidak sengaja menginjak pecahannya." Kata Sasuke.

Nenek Chiyo mendekat, lalu memeriksa kaki Naruto. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, luka ini perlu dijahit." Katanya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, Dobe. Lukamu lumayan dalam, kita harus ke rumah sakit. Aku ke kamar Neji sebentar untuk pinjam mobil." Ketika Sasuke hendak berdiri, Naruto menahan lengannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku tidak mau disini! Ku mohon!" Naruto mengiba, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke yang tidak tega memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Naruto ke dalam gendongannya. "Pegangan yang erat." Katanya, lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar Neji. Dia menggedor pintu kamar Neji dengan kakinya karena tangannya sibuk menggendong Naruto. "Neji, bangun!" teriaknya pada salah satu teman baiknya itu.

"Siapa yang menggedor pintu tengah malam begini?" Gaara bergumam dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Neji mengerang jengkel. "Sasuke pantat ayam!" gerutunya. Pemuda berambut panjang itu meraih kausnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai, lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Dia menuju ke pintu utama dengan tampang kesal.

"Kau gila?! Kau pikir jam berapa–eh? Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Neji menelan kembali makiannya yang sudah diujung lidah, ketika dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto dilengannya.

"Bisa bantu aku, Neji? Kaki Naruto terluka." Sasuke menunjuk kaki Naruto yang menjuntai dengan dagunya. Kaki Naruto yang berdarah-darah itu membuat Neji berdesis ngilu.

"Habis kau apakan anak orang? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang sadis."

Sasuke berdecak, "Sialan kau! Ini tidak seperti yang ada di otak mesummu itu! Memangnya kau tidak dengar suara pecahan kaca dan teriakan Naruto tadi?" katanya. "Bisa antar aku ke rumah sakit?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Akhirnya setelah Neji bersiap, mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit. Hanya Neji yang memiliki mobil, jadi Sasuke meminta bantuannya. Dia malas menunggu ambulans datang, jadi pakai mobil pribadi saja agar lebih cepat.

Naruto segera di bawa ke IGD untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Kakinya menerima beberapa jahitan karena luka itu cukup lebar dan dalam. Sasuke tetap setia menunggui kekasihnya, ditemani Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru yang dibangunkan oleh Neji.

Heran, kenapa tak ada yang mendengar keributan itu selain Sasuke dan Nenek Chiyo?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, Sasuke?" Shikamaru bertanya serius.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya meringkuk di sudut dapur dengan kondisi seperti itu. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dia takuti."

"Aneh sekali." Neji berkomentar. "Apa jangan-jangan dia melihat hantu?"

Gaara berdecak mendengar penuturan Neji. "Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Ku rasa Neji benar, Gaara." Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Neji, membuat Gaara mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum bilang, ya? Naruto itu berbeda dengan kita. Dia bisa melihat 'sesuatu' yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Hal-hal gaib atau sejenisnya. Tapi aku tidak percaya dan selalu menganggapnya berhalusinasi. Masalahnya aku tidak bisa mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lihat." Sasuke meremas rambutnya, dia bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Sasuke. Kadang, sesuatu yang tidak terlihat itu belum tentu tidak ada." Shikamaru berkomentar. "Siapa tahu Naruto memang melihat 'sesuatu' itu."

Mereka tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ketika dokter memanggil kerabat pasien. Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruang IGD, sementara ketiga kawan satu nasibnya itu menunggu di luar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto yang dipapah Sasuke keluar dari ruang IGD.

"Tunggu disini, aku mengurus administrasinya dulu." Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di kursi bersama ketiga kawannya, "Aku titip Naruto sebentar." Lalu bungsu Uchiha itu pergi ke bagian administrasi.

Naruto menunduk, dia terlihat pucat dan lemas, berbeda dari biasanya yang ceria dan penuh semangat.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Gaara bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Naruto mendongak, menatap lurus mata hijau Gaara, "Apa kalau aku bercerita, kau akan percaya? Karena Sasuke tidak pernah mempercayai ucapanku." gumamnya lirih. "Aku melihat hantu, di dapur."

Ketiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling tatap.

"Seperti apa hantunya?" Neji bertanya, dia penasaran juga.

Naruto menggeleng, "A-aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Yang jelas dia sangat mengerikan, berdarah-darah. Aku sangat takut bahkan hanya untuk mengingatnya."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Tapi yang jelas, kalau kau perlu bantuan kami selalu siap kapanpun kau membutuhkannya." Shikamaru tersenyum bijak, mengacak surai pirang Naruto yang sedikit lembap karena keringat.

Setelah Sasuke kembali dari mengurus pembayaran dan mengambil obat, mereka segera pulang, karena tinggal beberapa jam lagi pagi menjelang, kegiatan esok hari sudah menunggu.

Sasuke berterima kasih pada teman-temannya karena sudah memberikan bantuan. Sasuke bersyukur dia tinggal di tempat yang dikelilingi orang-orang yang saling peduli satu sama lain.

"Apa kakimu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke ketika dia membaringkan Naruto di kasur. Ditangkupnya pipi tan yang sedikit pucat itu dengan telapak tangannya. Naruto mendongak, ia memejamkan matanya ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Masih terasa nyeri. Tapi tidak apa." Jawab Naruto ketika ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Lengan Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat namun tetap lembut agar tidak menyakiti kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku tidak pernah mempercayai ucapanmu, Naruto. Maafkan aku."

Naruto mendongak, menatap mata Sasuke yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Tidak apa. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Yang penting hantu itu tidak melukaimu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum, dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Ya. Aku juga."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang menonton acara komedi favoritnya di ruang tamu. Sesekali, pemuda pirang itu tertawa. Sasuke sedang keluar untuk bertemu temannya, membahas urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan.

Sasuke mengiriminya pesan singkat kalau sebentar lagi dia pulang. Naruto mengatakan 'oke'. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak suka kalau harus sendirian di kamar ini. Entah mengapa kejadian di dapur membuat dirinya jadi takut sendirian.

Suatu ide terlintas dipikiran Naruto. Sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang, kenapa dia tidak main ke tempat Kiba saja? Dia pasti ada di kamarnya. Apalagi Hana-san sering memberinya kue kering, dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk main ke kamarnya menemani Kiba.

"Sebaiknya aku ke tempat Kiba saja."

Naruto mematikan televisinya, lalu mengirim pesan pada Sasuke kalau dia mau main ke kamar Kiba. Setelah itu dia berjalan perlahan dan tertatih-tatih menuju ke pintu. Ketika dia hendak menutup pintu itu, dia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang pemuda berambut merah di belakang punggungnya.

"WHOA!" teriak Naruto. "Kau ini selalu saja membuatku kaget, Kepala Merah!" tangannya mengelus dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba, mengagetkan saja.

"Kepala Merah?" Pemuda itu terkekeh mendengar julukan Naruto untuknya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau main ke kamar Kiba. Aku takut sendirian di kamar." Naruto tersenyum kaku, entah mengapa dia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. "Aku duluan, ya?" Dia kembali melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju ke kamar Kiba.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menahan tangan Naruto. "Kenapa tidak main ke kamarku saja?" Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sekilas terlihat biasa saja, tapi Naruto merasakan kengerian yang terasa sampai ke tulangnya ketika melihat senyum itu.

"A-ah, tapi aku sudah janji dengan Kiba." tolaknya halus.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Ayo." Dengan seenaknya, pemuda merah itu menarik tangan Naruto ke kamarnya. Naruto mencoba berontak, tapi tidak bisa melepaskan cengkeraman pemuda merah itu. Beberapa kali Naruto meringis ketika luka di kakinya yang belum kering benar, dipaksa untuk berjalan dengan cepat.

' _Sialan, pemaksa sekali sih_.' Kata Naruto dalam hati.

Si Kepala Merah merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya. Setelah memutar kunci sebanyak dua kali, pintu berwarna cokelat kayu itu pun terbuka.

"Masuklah." Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Naruto yang malah terdiam kaku. Tampak enggan memasuki kamar itu. "Masuk. Naruto." Pemuda merah itu berkata pelan, tapi penuh penekanan.

Naruto tidak suka ini. Instingnya mengatakan untuk segera menjauhi pemuda merah ini. Insting Naruto tajam, dan dia selalu mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Naruto memandang pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan mata memicing. Kenapa dia memaksa sekali untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarnya?

"Uhh, s-sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku harus ke bawah, sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Permisi." Naruto berbalik, melangkah tertatih-tatih menuju ke anak tangga. Lebih baik dia bersama Nenek Chiyo di bawah dari pada bersama pemuda itu. Kalau dia diperkosa, bagaimana?

Naruto tersentak ketika lengannya ditarik paksa, diseret oleh pemuda berambut merah itu menuju ke kamar bernomor 2.

Naruto berontak, sedikit meringis kesakitan karena luka di kakinya. "Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Ketika mencapai ambang pintu, pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh, matanya menatap Naruto dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas. Tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan itu kembali normal.

"Ku bilang masuk." katanya dengan nada datar.

Naruto berontak lagi. Entah mengapa tenaganya kalah jauh, padahal tinggi mereka sama. "Tidak mau! Lepas! Aku tidak mau–" Perkataan Naruto terputus ketika seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Naruto? Ada apa ini?" Sasuke muncul dari anak tangga. Dia mengernyit ketika kekasihnya dicengkeram erat oleh pemuda asing yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Sasuke mendekati mereka, "Siapa kau? Ada urusan apa dengan Naruto?" Tanyanya. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membawa tubuh pemuda pirang itu ke balik punggung tegapnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Sasuke tidak suka. Tatapannya menajam. "Kembalikan Naruto." Ucapnya datar.

"Kembalikan? Kau pikir Naruto itu punyamu? Enak saja!" Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebelah tangan, seakan takut jika kekasihnya diambil pemuda tidak jelas ini.

Rahang pemuda merah itu mengatup rapat. "Dia punyaku! Kembalikan!" Pemuda merah itu menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian. Begitu pula Sasuke, dia tidak mau kalah. Biar bagaimana Naruto ini kekasihnya, miliknya!

Naruto yang mengintip dari balik lengan Sasuke, merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tapi … apa?

Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, sebaiknya kita turun ke bawah. Aku lapar." Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke ketika pemuda berambut merah itu mengarahkan tatapan tajam padanya. "A-aku takut padanya." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. Mulai lagi. "Ayolah, Naruto. Dia itu manusia. Kalau bukan, mana mungkin aku bisa berdebat dengannya sekarang?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kesal. Dia sudah sangat kesal pada pemuda di depannya ini. Kenapa sekarang Naruto malah ikut-ikutan membuatnya kesal?!

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, "K-kau tidak percaya padaku? Bukannya kau bilang percaya padaku?"

"Ck! Terserah kau sajalah! Aku pusing, aku sedang ada masalah di tempat kerjaku! Banyak hal lebih penting yang harus aku kerjakan dari pada mengurusi hantu-hantumu itu!" Bentak Sasuke emosi, lalu dia meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, menuju ke kamarnya.

Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. Jadi, Sasuke masih tidak percaya padanya?

"Hmm, pacarmu itu galak sekali." kata pemuda berambut merah itu.

Naruto memandangnya sinis, "Urusi saja urusanmu, jangan ganggu aku!" jawabnya ketus. Apa-apaan sih dia, sudah sok kenal, sekarang malah bersikap seenaknya!

"Ayolah, aku hanya mengajakmu main ke kamarku." Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar. "Lihat? Tidak ada yang aneh di kamarku!" Pemuda itu menarik pelan lengan Naruto, untuk melihat isi di dalam kamarnya.

"Eh?" Kata Naruto. "I-iya, kau benar."

"Mau masuk ke dalam? Aku punya playstation. Kau boleh pinjam semaumu."

Mata Naruto berbinar. Dia suka game. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Naruto akhirnya setuju untuk main ke kamar nomor 2. "Baiklah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Aku sudah sering bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu. Dan, maafkan pacarku, kadang-kadang dia memang agak menyebalkan."

"Panggil saja aku Sasori." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu.

Naruto terlalu asyik bermain playstation di kamar Sasori sampai lupa waktu, dia baru kembali ke kamarnya sendiri setelah pukul sepuluh malam. Dia bahkan melewatkan makan malam. Sasuke juga tidak mencarinya.

Hah, biarkan saja dia.

Tetapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Naruto. Kenapa dia merasa familiar dengan kamar Sasori? Dia merasa pernah masuk ke kamar itu sebelumnya. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Dia kan baru permata kali ini masuk ke kamar Sasori?

Ketiak dia kembali ke kamarnya, Naruto mengernyit bingung mendapati kamarnya yang gelap. Dia meraba-raba tembok, lalu menekan sakelar lampu.

"Dari mana saja, kau?" Naruto berjengit ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. "Bersenang-senang dengan pemuda itu, huh?" katanya dengan nada sinis.

Naruto menghela napas, dia diam saja. Kalau Naruto membalas kata-kata Sasuke yang sedang marah, nanti mereka jadi bertengkar. Ketika Naruto hendak naik ke ranjang, dengan kasar Sasuke menarik lengannya.

"Aku tanya, habis dari mana kau? Kau bisu? Atau tuli, hah?"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "Diamlah, aku mau tidur. Untuk apa aku menjawab kalau kau tidak mempercayai kata-kataku?"

"Ck. Terserah kau sajalah. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan mencariku! Cari saja si kepala merah selingkuhanmu itu!" Teriak Sasuke emosi.

Naruto menyentak tangannya yang dicengkeram Sasuke, "Apa-apaan kau, hah? Bicara sembarangan! Dia itu temanku!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu naik ke kasur, lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Mengabaikan tatapan nyalang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang cemburu itu kalau ditanggapi malah bikin stress!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Naruto yang sedang libur, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dia berangkat pukul lima sore karena pada pagi harinya dia main playstation dulu di kamar Sasori.

Naruto sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke yang sedang merajuk, kalau dia akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya. Padahal sudah lewat satu minggu, tapi pemuda raven itu masih saja merajuk.

Ya sudahlah, nanti juga baikan sendiri kalau sudah capek ngambek.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menghela napas membaca pesan singkat dari Naruto yang memberitahu kalau dia mau pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dia baru sempat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Naruto berjam-jam yang lalu.

Sebenarnya dia sudah capek sok ngambek begini, tapi dia masih kesal pada Naruto. Siapa sih, pemuda berambut merah itu? Apa dia penghuni baru? Kok tidak pernah lihat?

Sasuke memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku, fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk lembur, padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 20:30 waktu setempat. Sedangkan jam kerja berakhir pukul 18:00, jadi Sasuke sendirian di ruangan itu.

Ketika sedang asyik mengetik di komputernya, tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam. Pemuda itu menyentuh tengkuknya yang terasa dingin. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, dia hanya mengusap tengkuknya sambil lalu, kemudian lanjut mengetik.

Pemuda itu meraih secangkir kopi yang barusan diseduhnya, "Lho? Mana kopiku?" Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, keningnya berkerut ketika tidak mendapati cangkir kopi yang tadi diletakkannya di sebelah komputer.

Ternyata cangkir itu berada di meja kerja temannya yang ada di ujung ruangan, "Kenapa cangkirku bisa ada di sana? Aku ingat sekali tadi meletakkannya di samping komputerku."

Menghela napas, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengambil cangkir itu. Kerutan di keningnya makin dalam ketika melihat isi cangkir itu tinggal seperempat, padahal Sasuke belum meminum isinya.

Sasuke berdecak, kemudian memutuskan untuk menyeduh kopi lagi. Setelah itu, dia kembali duduk di meja kerjanya.

Tengkuk Sasuke lagi-lagi meremang. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke terlonjak ketika ada hembusan angin panas menabrak punggungnya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengusap-usap punggungnya yang ikut terasa panas gara-gara angin itu. Angin dari mana, itu? Di sini pakai AC, pintu dan jendela juga ditutup.

Sasuke terdiam ketika dia mencium bau teh melati yang cukup menyengat.

 _(*Dua kejadian di atas pernah aku alami pas aku lagi lembur sendirian di kantor, kira-kira jam 8 malem. Ditabrak "angin panas" terus tiba-tiba aku cium bau teh melati, tapi cuma sebentar.)_

"Apa bau pengharum ruangan? Tapi kenapa bau teh? Aku kan menyeduh kopi?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya ketika bau teh melati itu menghilang. Dia berusaha untuk berpikiran positif. Hantu itu tidak ada. Dia sudah hampir setahun kerja di perusahaan ini, dan tak ada satu pun hantu di sini. Lagi pula dia bukan Naruto.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, mengumpulkan konsentrasinya yang sempat terpecah, lalu mulai mengetik laporan itu lagi.

 **BRAK!**

"Uwah!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke memekik kaget, ketika kursi kerja temannya terguling di lantai.

" _Hihihihihi…"_

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke merinding ketika telinganya mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Siapa itu? Seingatnya, dia sendirian di ruangan ini.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Rasa takut mulai menjalari hatinya. Sasuke belum pernah merasakan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke sumber suara, dan matanya membulat kaget.

Di pojok sana, ada seseorang mengenakan baju lusuh, sedang duduk di atas meja sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Dia tidak memiliki kepala. Darah menetes dari lehernya yang terputus, membasahi bagian depan bajunya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ketika sosok itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

" _Hihihihihi… Sasuke…"_

 **DEG!**

Sasuke buru-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya, menyimpan pekerjaannya di computer itu, lalu segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan kerjanya yang malam itu terasa berbeda. Koridor terasa sunyi dan mencekam. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama ia lembur sampai malam, tetapi ia tak pernah merasakan hawa menakutkan seperti sekarang.

Sasuke berhenti di depan lift, menekan tombol lalu menunggu lift untuk terbuka. "Shit!" Umpatnya, "Kenapa lama sekali?" Dia mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya di lantai dengan tidak sabaran. Ketika lift itu akhirnya terbuka, Sasuke segera berlari masuk.

Ketika pintu lift itu tertutup, Sasuke kembali merasakan tengkuknya meremang. Dia menoleh ke seluruh area lift, tetapi tak ada apa-apa. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke segera keluar dari lift itu. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Dia baru sadar … ini masih di lantai 8, di mana ruangan kerjanya berada.

"Apa liftnya rusak?" gumam Sasuke. Ketika dia hendak masuk ke lift yang pintunya masih terbuka, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh sosok tanpa kepala itu ternyata sedang berdiri di dalam lift. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah, kemudian berlari. Pemuda itu terus berlari, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus lari kemana. Yang penting lari.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ternyata sosok itu mengikutinya. Sosok itu berjalan sambil terseok-seok, tetapi entah mengapa jalannya cepat sekali.

" _Hihihihihi… mau kemana, Sasuke? Boleh aku ikut?"_

"Tidak! Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku, hantu sialan!"

Sasuke berhenti di depan ruangan kerjanya. Napas pemuda itu memburu. Sambil mengatur napasnya, Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari, dan ternyata sosok itu sudah menghilang. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya yang terasa kering.

Dia berjalan lambat menuju ke lift lagi, berharap semoga sosok itu tak mengikutinya. Kalau dia tidak pakai lift, mau turun pakai apa? Memakai tangga darurat bukanlah pilihan bijak. Bagaimana kalau si hantu muncul lalu dia terjatuh di tangga?

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam lift. Kali ini, dia memastikan sudah menekan angka 3, dimana lobby berada. Pintu lift tertutup, membawa Sasuke turun ke lantai 3.

Tetapi, hal tidak mengenakkan kembali terjadi. Lampu di lift itu tiba-tiba padam. Sasuke panik, jangan-jangan dia terjebak?

"Halo! Ada orang di luar? Aku terjebak!" Sasuke yang terlanjur panik menggedor-gedor pintu lift itu. Tetapi tak seorang pun menyahutinya. Kecuali …

" _Sasuke …"_

Sasuke terkesiap. Suara itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, lalu berbalik pelan-pelan. Ketika tubuhnya sudah berbalik sepenuhnya, lampu lift menyala. Kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Makluk yang tadi mengejar Sasuke berdiri di depan pemuda itu, tetapi kini dia memiliki kepala. Dia seorang pemuda berambut cepak berwarna merah. Entah merah asli, atau merah karena darah. Mata pemuda itu hitam seluruhnya, tanpa pupil. Bibirnya menyeringai seram. Darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan tangan kirinya, menggenang di kaki makluk itu seperti kubangan air. Kulitnya pucat pasi.

" _Sasuke …"_ suara makluk itu terdengar parau, dia berjalan terseok-seok mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke luar biasa takut, punggungnya merosot ke lantai. Pemuda itu memeluk tas kerjanya sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu tak berani menghirup napas, karena bau busuk dari makluk itu membuatnya mual.

" _Sasuke …"_ makluk itu mengulurkan tangannya, lalu menyentuh pipi Sasuke. _"Kau sudah mengambil sesuatu yang berharga untukku. Sekarang, giliran aku yang akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga untukmu."_

Sasuke menjerit dalam hati. Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika tangan dingin makluk itu meraba pipinya. Dia terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga makluk ini segera menghilang.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di pintu lift itu pun terjengkang ke belakang. Dia masih tidak berani membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-san? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke membuka matanya ketika ada suara familiar yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu terlonjak bangun ketika sadar dia sedang terlentang di depan lift.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sasuke-san?"

"Y-Ya-Yamato-san," Sasuke bergumam terbata-bata. "A-aku–aku baik-baik saja!" Sasuke segera melompat bangun, menoleh kesana kemari dengan panik lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Pemuda itu mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari Yamato-san, staff keamanan yang sedang berjaga malam itu.

"Kenapa dia?" gumam Yamato-san. Seingatnya, Sasuke itu karyawan yang dikenal jenius, tetapi pendiam dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya. Tetapi … kenapa dia terlihat ketakutan?

Sementara itu, sambil berlari menuju ke mobilnya, Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati. Dia tak akan meragukan pacarnya lagi. Naruto benar, hantu itu memang ada. Jadi karena itu Naruto selalu ketakutan? Pantas saja, makluk itu benar-benar seram!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bersenandung sambil berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia sudah kembali kemarin sore dari rumah orang tuanya. Selama dua hari dia menginap di sana, Sasuke selalu meneleponnya, bertanya kapan Naruto pulang.

Naruto mendengus dalam hati. Sasuke itu seperti anak kecil saja.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sasuke didatangi makluk halus di kantornya, karena Sasuke memang tidak menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun.

Naruto menenteng kardus di tangan kirinya. Rencananya, Naruto ingin bersih-bersih kamar Sasuke. Kardus itu untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang jarang digunakan, agar kamar itu lebih rapi. Tentu saja atas ijin Sasuke.

Dia bersih-bersih sendirian karena Sasuke sedang bekerja.

Naruto membongkar lemari, lalu merapihkan pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Sasuke yang ditumpuk disitu. Ketika pemuda itu membongkar lemari untuk menggantung jaket, mantel dan lainnya, dia menemukan sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kayu. Kotak itu terletak di bagian sudut lemari.

Kotak itu di gembok, tetapi kuncinya menempel. Naruto yang penasaran segera membukanya. Tidak ada barang-barang istimewa di dalam kotak itu. Ternyata isinya adalah barang-barang yang pernah diberikan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

Naruto mengenali semuanya, kecuali satu.

"Album foto?" gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu membuka album foto itu, lalu keningnya berkerut, "Siapa ini?"

Album foto itu berisi seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang. Dia berpose bersama Sasuke di dalam foto-foto itu, mereka tampak dekat dan … mesra. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Ah, tidak mungkin. Sasuke itu kan orangnya setia.

Tetapi hatinya tetap tidak tenang. Naruto mengambil foto itu dengan kamera ponselnya, kemudian mengirimkannya pada Sasuke.

 _To : Sasu-teme_

 _Ini siapa? Aku menemukannya di lemari._

Naruto mengirimkan pesan bergambar itu melalui aplikasi pesan instan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ponsel Naruto berdenting. Balasan dari Sasuke.

 _From : Sasu-teme_

 _Dia teman baikku. Namanya Deidara. Kenapa?_

Naruto kembali mengetik di ponselnya,

 _To : Sasu-teme_

 _Oh, teman. Ya sudah._

Belum sempat Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, ponsel itu kembali berdenting. Naruto segera membuka pesan yang masuk.

 _From : Sasu-teme_

 _Itu benar-benar temanku, Dobe. Aku bersumpah. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku! Dia sudah meninggal._

Naruto hendak membalas, tetapi ketukan di kamarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto tidak jadi membalas pesan dari Sasuke, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Pemuda itu beranjak, lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Sasori? Ada apa?"

Sasori tersenyum, "Mau main game di kamarku lagi?"

"Tapi aku sedang beres-beres."

"Aku kesepian, Naruto. Kau tidak mau menemaniku?" Sasori bertanya dengan nada memelas. Naruto jadi iba. Sasori memang memiliki aura aneh yang sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman, tetapi Sasori adalah pemuda yang baik.

Naruto menghela napas, "Baiklah."

"Kau akan menemaniku selamanya?"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu, "Uhh, ya. Selama aku masih tinggal di sini, aku akan menemanimu." Jawabnya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggerutu dalam hati, dia bahkan tak sempat merapihkan isi lemari itu. Semoga saja Sasuke tidak marah melihat kamarnya berantakan.

Di dalam kamar Sasori, Naruto duduk diam sambil menemani Sasori bermain game. Dia sedang tidak mood bermain game. Pikirannya melayang pada foto Sasuke dan temannya yang bernama Deidara.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Eh?" Pertanyaan Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, "Tidak, hanya kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa itu? Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik kalau kau mau bercerita."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, menimbang apakah dia perlu menceritakan masalah ini dengan Sasori atau tidak. Tetapi akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bercerita, "Aku menemukan foto pacarku dengan seseorang. Dia bilang, sih, kalau itu foto temannya. Tetapi mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan … mesra? Entahlah, ku rasa itu hanya pemikiranku saja, soalnya aku kan pacarnya, pikiranku pasti melayang ke yang tidak-tidak."

"Oh, begitu. Seperti apa fotonya? Boleh aku lihat?"

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu membuka galeri. Dia mengabaikan pesan-pesan beruntun yang dikirim oleh Sasuke, karena Naruto tidak membalas pesannya tadi. Biar saja, Naruto malas menanggapi.

"Ini." Naruto menunjukkan foto itu pada Sasori.

Sasori terdiam ketika melihat foto yang disodorkan Naruto, "Jadi mereka benar-benar berselingkuh?" gumam Sasori. Naruto tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sasori.

"Menurutmu begitu? Masa iya, Sasuke selingkuh?"

"Ya!" Tiba-tiba Sasori membentak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah marah, tapi hanya sedetik. Karena detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah normal, "Lalu apa namanya kalau foto sambil berangkulan seperti ini? Jelas-jelas dia selingkuh darimu, Naruto."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Dia ingin mempercayai kalau Sasuke memang selingkuh, tetapi hati kecilnya mengatakan, Sasuke tidak mungkin menghianatinya.

"Naruto," Sasori memanggil.

"Ya?"

Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, "Kau anak yang baik, juga kekasih yang setia. Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Aku jamin, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya sakit hati lagi."

Naruto tertegun. Entah mengapa sekarang dia benar-benar takut menatap mata Sasori. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini! Naruto meneguk ludahnya, "I-ikut denganmu? K-kemana?"

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto!"

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci. Kening pemuda itu mengerut ketika dia mendapati kamarnya gelap. Dia meraba tembok, lalu menekan sakelar lampu.

"Naruto? Kau dimana?" Sasuke mencari Naruto di segala penjuru kamar, tetapi sosok sang kekasih tidak ditemukan dimana-mana.

Sasuke melihat kotak yang ia sebut sebagai kotak harta karun tergeletak di lantai, dengan isi yang berhamburan. Tumben sekali Naruto tidak membereskannya lagi? Kemana dia?

Sasuke keluar kamar. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Dia menggedor kamar Neji, "Neji! Buka pintu!"

Pintu itu terbuka, tetapi yang membuka adalah Gaara, "Sasuke-san? Ada apa? Neji belum pulang kerja." Katanya.

"Apa Naruto ada di sini?"

Gaara menggeleng, "Tidak, Naruto jarang main ke kamarku, dia lebih sering main ke kamar Kiba."

Sasuke segera berlari ke kamar Kiba, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Gaara. "Kiba! Kiba! Buka pintunya!" Sasuke menggedor kamar Kiba dengan kasar.

Hana membuka pintu kamar itu, "Apa-apaan kau menggedor pintu kamar orang keras-keras?" semprotnya. Wanita cantik itu menatap heran pada Sasuke, tumben pemuda ini terlihat panik? "Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Naruto ada di dalam?"

"Tidak."

"Apa dia bersama Kiba?"

Hana menggeleng, "Kiba sedang ada tour sekolah. Dia sudah dua hari tidak pulang. Memang kenapa? Kau terlihat panik."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hana. Dia berlari menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur, ke tempat Nenek Chiyo berada. Siapa tahu Naruto sedang bantu-bantu disana. Dia tidak bisa tenang kalau sang kekasih belum ia temukan.

"Nenek!"

"Ya, Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Apa Naruto bersamamu?"

Kening Nenek Chiyo berkerut, "Tidak. Tadi Naruto-kun mencariku untuk meminta kardus, lalu dia masuk ke kamarnya lagi. Katanya dia ingin bersih-bersih. Setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya keluar kamar."

"Kau yakin, Nek? Tapi Naruto tak ada di kamar."

"Yang benar?"

Sasuke mengajak Nenek Chiyo ke lantai atas, untuk membuktikan kalau Naruto memang tak ada di sana. Penghuni kamar yang lain tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Naruto. Shikamaru dan Neji belum pulang.

"Ada apa ini?" Neji dan Shikamaru muncul dari tangga, mereka bingung karena Hana, Gaara, Nenek Chiyo dan Sasuke berkumpul di depan kamar nomor 1.

"Neji, kau lihat Naruto?"

"Hah? Kau mengigau? Aku baru pulang kerja." Kata Neji. Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, tetapi pemuda berambut nanas itu menggeleng. "Memang Naruto kemana?"

"Kalau kau tahu, aku tak akan bertanya!"

"Kenapa tidak meneleponnya saja? Lagi pula, untuk apa kau sepanik ini? Naruto bukan anak kecil." Neji menimpali.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Entahlah. Perasaanku tidak enak, Neji." Katanya. Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku, lalu menghubungi nomor Naruto. Meskipun sayup-sayup, tetapi Sasuke mendengar nada dering ponsel Naruto. Dia mengikuti suara itu, lalu dia menggeram. Nada dering ponsel Naruto berasal dari kamar nomor 2!

"Buka pintunya, kepala merah sialan!" Sasuke menggedor pintu itu dengan brutal. "Naruto! Keluar! Aku tahu kau di dalam sana!"

Nenek Chiyo menyela Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke menghubungi nomor Naruto sekali lagi, dia kembali mendengar nada dering ponsel Naruto, "Nenek tidak dengar? Ponsel Naruto ada di dalam sini." Katanya, sambil menunjuk pintu itu.

Kening Nenek Chiyo berkerut dalam, "Tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin apanya? Aku tahu kalau pemuda berambut merah yang menghuni kamar ini naksir Naruto, pacarku itu juga suka main ke sini, Nek, jadi aku yakin dia ada di dalam."

"Tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun. Kamar ini tidak berpenghuni. Ini kamar Sasori, anakku, dan dia sudah meninggal! Tidak mungkin Naruto ada di dalam sana!"

Sasuke dan seluruh penghuni yang lainnya membeku.

Jika Nenek Chiyo berbicara pada Sasuke yang dulu, mungkin Sasuke akan tertawa, tetapi kali ini tidak. Sasuke sudah pernah berhadapan langsung dengan hantu.

"Nek, bisa buka pintunya? Ku mohon, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

Nenek Chiyo menghela napas, lalu mengangguk. Beliau mengambil kunci rumah dari dalam saku bajunya, yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Nenek Chiyo segera membuka pintu kamar itu.

Kamar itu biasa saja, rapi tetapi sedikit berdebu karena memang Nenek Chiyo jarang masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Kamar itu membawa kenangan menyakitkan tentang putranya.

"Sasuke, lihat ini!" Neji berteriak, menyuruh Sasuke untuk mendekat. Dia menemukan ponsel Naruto tergeletak di atas lantai.

Sasuke merasa darahnya berubah sedingin es, ketika ada bercak darah di ponsel itu. Dia meraih ponsel itu, lalu membuka kode sandinya. Sasuke tidak kesulitan, karena dia memang tahu kode sandi di ponsel Naruto.

Ketika ponsel itu menyala, yang pertama kali terlihat adalah sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Sasuke sedang berangkulan dengan temannya yang berambut pirang panjang, Deidara. Dada Sasuke serasa diremas tangan tak kasat mata, Naruto pasti mengira dia berselingkuh dengan Deidara.

"S-Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke menoleh ketika Nenek Chiyo memanggil namanya. Ekspresi nenek tua itu membuat Sasuke heran, "Kenapa, Nek?"

"K-kau kenal dengan Deidara?"

"Ya, dia teman baikku. Kenapa?"

"J-jangan-jangan … Kau selingkuhan Deidara? Astaga!" Nenek Chiyo membungkam bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, matanya membelalak ngeri. "Kita harus cepat, Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun dalam bahaya! Dia akan mati kalau kita tidak cepat mencarinya!"

"Apa maksudnya Naruto akan mati? Jangan menakutiku, Nek!" kata Sasuke. "Lagi pula, aku tidak selingkuh dengan Deidara! Waktu itu aku sudah pacaran dengan Naruto, Nek!"

"Tidak salah lagi, kau adalah pemuda yang dimaksud anakku. Sasori adalah orang yang membunuh Dei! Sebelum kematiannya, Sasori berkata padaku kalau dia marah karena melihat Dei berciuman denganmu! Sasori mengaku kalau dia membunuh Dei, lalu dia bunuh diri di kamar ini, dia mengiris nadinya sendiri!"

Sasuke terkesiap. "J-jangan bercanda, Nek!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" Nenek Chiyo membentak, "Aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Naruto, kan? Itu karena dia mirip dengan Dei, sama-sama berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Makanya setiap melihat Naruto, aku selalu teringat Dei. Deidara itu anak angkatku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak sempat merespon ketika Nenek Chiyo menarik tangannya, lalu menyeret Sasuke keluar kamar. Dia memerintahkan Neji untuk mengantar mereka ke suatu tempat. Sebelum terlambat, katanya.

Gaara minta ikut, tetapi Neji menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di kamar mereka saja.

"Kita mau kemana, Nek?" Neji bertanya. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, di sekelilingnya saat ini hanyalah deretan pepohonan. Mereka berada di kawasan Hutan Konoha.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, belok ke kiri. Kita harus masuk ke hutan itu."

"Tapi Nek, malam-malam begini masuk ke hutan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dimana Naruto. Dan kalau kita terlambat, Naruto tak akan selamat."

Sasuke yang duduk di depan menoleh ke belakang untuk berbicara dengan Nenek Chiyo, tapi matanya malah melotot horror, "Uwaaaah!"

Mobil sempat oleng karena Neji kaget, "Jangan berteriak, bodoh!" umpatnya. Dia menatap heran wajah Sasuke yang terlihat aneh, "Kenapa kau?"

"A-a-ada yang duduk di sebelah Nenek Chiyo." Katanya.

"Hah?" Neji melirik dari spion di atas kepalanya, tetapi dia tak melihat apapun. "Mana? Tidak ada apa-apa?"

Sasuke mengernyit, Neji tidak melihatnya? Sasuke menoleh ke belakang lagi. Tetapi tidak ada siapapun di sana. Jelas-jelas tadi Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berbaju putih, dengan rambut tebal dan panjang yang menutupi wajahnya, duduk di sebelah Nenek Chiyo.

Ketika Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan, dia kaget setengah mati karena gadis tadi ternyata ada di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu menempel di kaca jendela. Kini Sasuke bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Wajah gadis itu rusak, benar-benar tidak enak di lihat. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar, benar-benar lebar hingga Sasuke bisa melihat deretan giginya yang acak-acakan. Matanya tidak ada.

"Uwaaaaah!" Sasuke kembali berteriak kaget, dia sampai mencengkeram lengan Neji, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan berotot itu.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha! Aku masih suka Gaara! Jangan menempel padaku!" katanya, "Sekali lagi kau teriak, aku sumpal mulutmu pakai kaus kakiku!"

Sasuke menampar pipi Neji, "Najis! Aku tidak doyan laki-laki macam kau!" katanya. Sasuke hendak memaki Neji, tetapi makiannya tertelan di tenggorokannya ketika gadis aneh tadi menempel di jendela di samping Neji. Lidah gadis itu sangat panjang dan terjulur, seolah sedang mengejek Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"A-a-apa, Nek?" Sasuke menjawab sambil mengusap dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

"Jangan pedulikan apapun yang kau lihat. Ingat, Naruto-kun sedang menunggumu. Mereka hanya ingin membuatmu ketakutan, lalu pada akhirnya kau tidak jadi menyelamatkan Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke terdiam. Benar juga. Pemuda itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu tatapan matanya menajam. Dia berusaha mengabaikan berbagai kelebatan putih yang berseliweran, ataupun beberapa makluk ganjil yang melambai-lambai padanya di pinggir jalan. Semakin masuk ke dalam hutan, makluk yang ia lihat semakin beragam. Lama-lama Sasuke diam, dia sudah capek teriak.

"Berhenti di depan!" kata Nenek Chiyo.

Mereka bertiga turun dari mobil, lalu mengikuti Nenek Chiyo yang berjalan menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang di sisi kanannya terdapat ayunan, juga ada rumah pohonnya.

Ketika mereka mendekati pohon itu, Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia melihat sosok Naruto di rumah pohon itu, sedang didekap erat pemuda berambut merah, penghuni kamar nomor 2 yang pernah bersitegang dengannya. Sasuke semakin marah ketika menyadari Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

"Setan merah!" panggil Sasuke, "Kembalikan pacarku!"

Sasori terkekeh, dia berkata setengah berteriak, "Kembalikan? Tidak akan. Naruto punyaku. Dan kami akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Kau itu tukang selingkuh, untuk apa aku menyerahkan pacar setia seperti Naruto padamu?"

"Kurang ajar! Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan Deidara!"

Sasori menegang ketika Sasuke menyebut nama Deidara, "Jangan sebut namanya dengan mulut kotormu!" Sasori meraung marah, "Kau sudah mengambilnya dariku, sekarang, giliran aku mengambil Naruto darimu!"

"Sasori!"

"Ibu?" gumam Sasori. "Apa kabar, Ibu? Aku kangen."

Nenek Chiyo menatap mata Sasori dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka dia akan melihat wajah anaknya lagi. Anak kandung yang ditunggu olehnya dan juga suaminya selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi malah tewas dengan menyedihkan. "Kembalikan Naruto, nak. Kasihan dia. Naruto bukanlah milikmu."

"Tidak! Naruto punyaku! Dei juga punyaku!"

"Kembalikan dia, nak. Ibu mohon."

"Sasori, dengarkan aku!" Sasuke menyela, "Aku dan Deidara tidak ada apa-apa! Deidara sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu, kan? Saat itu, Deidara ingin memperkenalkanmu padaku, tetapi kau malah tidak muncul!" kata Sasuke. "Tapi dari perkataan ibumu, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau hari itu kau datang kesana, dan melihat ketika indisen itu tidak sengaja terjadi!"

"Diam kau, Uchiha!"

Nenek Chiyo memutuskan naik ke atas rumah pohon itu. Dia mendekati Sasori dengan perlahan. "Sasori?" Nenek Chiyo memanggil sang putra dengan lembut. "Ibu mohon, kembalikan Naruto, nak. Sasori tidak sayang Ibu?"

"Sasori sayang Ibu."

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum. Sasori memang anak yang keras kepala, tetapi dia sangat menyayangi ibunya. "Kalau sayang Ibu, kembalikan Naruto. Sebagai gantinya, Ibu akan ikut dengan Sasori."

"Ibu mau ikut denganku?"

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk, setetes air mata meluncur dari matanya, "Tentu saja. Sasori kesepian, kan? Begitu juga Ibu. Ibu kesepian karena ayah sudah meninggal, Sasori dan Dei juga sudah pergi."

Sasori terdiam sambil menatap wajah sedih ibunya.

"Mmh?" Naruto mengerang, dia mengucek matanya yang terasa berat. "Sasori?" gumamnya. Naruto tersentak bangun, dia teringat sesuatu. "Sasori! Ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak dari bawah pohon, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menoleh, dia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan cemas di bawah pohon itu. Dia mencegah Sasuke yang ingin naik ke atas pohon, "Tunggu di situ, Sasuke! Ini tidak akan lama!"

Naruto menatap Sasori, "Sasori, tadi aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Dei. Dia memberitahu sesuatu padaku, dan dia ingin aku menyampaikannya padamu."

"Kau bertemu dengan Dei? Dia bilang apa?"

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu? Aku akan membaginya denganmu."

Sasori mengangguk. Tangan Naruto terangkat, menyentuh pipi Sasori, lalu ia memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 **.**

 **Deidara's POV**

 **.**

 _Aku tersenyum ketika melihat bayi kecil berambut merah itu dipelukan ibu. Bayi kecil yang sangat lucu dan manis. Kata Ibu, bayi itu adalah adikku._

 _Bayi kecil itu bernama Akasuna Sasori. Tetapi aku lebih sering memanggilnya Sasori-danna._

 _Aku tahu, aku bukanlah anak kandung ayah dan ibuku. Aku hanyalah bocah yang diangkat sebagai anak karena ayah dan ibu tidak memiliki anak. Meskipun begitu, ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangiku. Hingga akhirnya seorang anak laki-laki hadir di rumah ini._

 _Dan kini, anggota keluargaku sudah lengkap. Aku punya ibu, punya ayah, dan punya adik._

 _Adikku tumbuh dengan cepat. Dia berubah menjadi pemuda berwajah manis, tetapi sikapnya tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Dia sedikit pendiam, meskipun kalau sedang kesal, dia bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang cerewet dan mengerikan._

 _Hal yang membuatku ingin tertawa adalah, jika dulu suaranya terdengar imut dan lucu, sekarang suaranya berubah menjadi berat dan sedikit serak. Tidak cocok dengan wajah_ baby face _-nya._

 _Pada suatu hari, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya aku rasakan pada adikku. Aku … mencintai adikku sendiri._

 _Aku mulai menjaga jarak darinya. Aku sering menghindar jika Sasori mendekatiku. Kemudian, Sasori mendatangiku, dia marah padaku. Tetapi hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah … Sasori bilang dia juga mencintaiku!_

 _Suatu hari, aku mendapat kabar kalau aku diterima di perusahaan impianku. Tetapi tempatnya agak jauh dari rumah, makanya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan bersama temanku yang juga seorang perantau, Uchiha Sasuke. Kami berteman dekat, dia sangat baik padaku._

 _Aku ingin memperkenalkan Sasori pada Sasuke. Ku rasa, Sasori harus mengenal Sasuke karena dia adalah temanku yang terbaik. Selalu ada di saat senang dan susah._

 _Aku menyuruh Sasori untuk datang ke kafe dekat tempat kerjaku. Aku dan Sasuke sudah berada di sana lebih dulu._

 _Kemudian, bencana itu terjadi._

 _Aku tidak sengaja tersandung kakiku sendiri sehabis mengambil tisu, lalu aku terjatuh. Sasuke berusaha menangkap tubuhku, dan sialnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan berat badanku. Kami ambruk, dengan Sasuke berada di bawah sedangkan aku berada di atas._

 _Aku menjerit tertahan ketika bibirku dan Sasuke tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Eww, menjijikkan sekali rasanya mencium orang lain, selain Sasori-ku tersayang._

 _Bodohnya aku. Aku tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang menatap adegan menjijikkan itu. Dia adalah Sasori. Dan parahnya, dia salah paham._

 _Sasori meneleponku, menyuruhku untuk pulang ke rumah. Awalnya aku tidak paham, tetapi kemudian Sasori menyemburkan amarahnya padaku. Dia bilang aku selingkuh dengan Sasuke. Dia bahkan memberitahu ayah dan ibu tentang hubungan kami._

 _Ibu dan ayah_ shock _, tentu saja._

 _Sasori menyeretku ke kamar, dia tetap marah sambil menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu, aku bahkan bersimpuh di kakinya agar dia tak marah lagi. Tapi rupanya Sasori tidak mempercayaiku._

 _Dia … memukuliku dengan tongkat baseball yang ku hadiahkan padanya saat ia berulang tahun ke-15._

 _Ketika tongkat itu menghantam kepalaku, aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku sedih, adikku yang paling aku cintai tidak mempercayaiku. Dia tidak mempercayai cintaku yang hanya untuknya. Hingga akhirnya ragaku tak lagi bernyawa, jantungku tak lagi berdetak, aku tidak sempat mengucapkan padanya …_

 _Sasori-danna, aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu …_

 **.**

Wajah Sasori basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Dia terisak pilu, menangisi kepergian kakaknya, kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai, hanya karena pikirannya yang terlalu kekanakan.

"Dei …" Sasori menyebutkan nama Deidara dengan lirih. "Maafkan aku, Dei." Sasori menangis sambil menyebutkan nama kekasihnya berkali-kali. Dia sangat menyesal. Kalau saja dia bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin, dia tak akan kehilangan Deidara.

Naruto ikut meneteskan air mata ketika melihat Sasori menangis.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto mendongak ketika Nenek Chiyo memanggilnya. "Turunlah ke bawah, Sasuke-kun menunggumu."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, Nek."

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika lengannya dicekal oleh Sasori, "Terima kasih, Naruto. Dan aku minta maaf. Sampaikan pada Sasuke juga, maaf kalau aku berniat mengambil kekasihnya."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku menyelesaikan tugasku, juga mengajakku main game." Canda Naruto. Air mata pemuda itu kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup pipi Naruto. "Terima kasih. Sekarang pergilah, Sasuke menunggumu."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu segera turun untuk menemui Sasuke dan juga Neji.

Kasihan Neji, pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia berpikir, kenapa mereka semua memandang ke atas pohon? Dan juga, kenapa Naruto berbicara sendiri?

Ketika sampai di bawah, Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Naruto. Dia memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca kalau ingat, beberapa menit yang lalu kekasihnya ini nyaris saja dibawa pergi oleh makluk dari dunia lain.

Dia tidak akan meragukan Naruto lagi. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto!

Neji menepuk punggung Sasuke ketika dia melihat Nenek Chiyo berdiri di pinggir rumah pohon itu. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, nenek tua itu melompat ke bawah. Dia terjun dari atas pohon setinggi tiga meter itu.

"NENEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang duduk di pantai. Dia duduk sambil menatap laut biru di kejauhan. Mata biru itu kemudian terpejam, menikmati kehangatan matahari sore dan juga kehangatan pelukan Sasuke, yang duduk sambil mendekap Naruto dari belakang.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Apa sekarang kau sudah percaya kalau hantu itu ada?"

Sasuke merengut sebal. Dia sudah menceritakan pengalaman mengerikannya pada Naruto, dan sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu mengejeknya. "Bagaimana aku tidak percaya, kalau aku pernah melihatnya secara langsung?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Makanya, jadi orang jangan sombong."

"Sial, kau."

Naruto tertawa. Dia beruntung Sasuke baik-baik saja ketika hantu itu muncul. Bisa saja, kan, Sasuke yang panik lalu tidak sadar melompat dari jendela kantornya?

"Sasuke,"

"Apa?"

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Maaf aku tidak mempercayaimu. Aku menuduhmu berselingkuh."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto, lalu mencium pelipis Naruto dengan sayang. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang sekarang kau percaya padaku." Katanya, "Tapi, Naruto. Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu percaya padaku?"

"Deidara-san yang memberitahuku."

Kening Sasuke mengerut, "Hah?"

"Aku bertemu Deidara-san ketika aku pingsan, lalu dia membagikan memorinya denganku. Dari situ aku tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "Wah, berarti kau bisa membantu detektif mengungkap kasus pembunuhan?" Sasuke antara heran tapi juga takjub, "Kemampuanmu unik sekali."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan hantu!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk kepala Naruto. Dia benar-benar bersyukur Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia bisa saja menyusul Naruto seperti yang dilakukan Nenek Chiyo seandainya Naruto benar-benar dibawa oleh Sasori.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum manis, "Ya, Sasuke. Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmm… oke, gue tahu kalau karakter disini semuanya OOC.**

 **Tapi, mana ada, manusia normal yang tidak bisa melihat hantu, tau-tau pas hantunya muncul malah bersikap biasa aja? Gue aja sering kaget. (Gue gak bisa "melihat" btw, cuma bisa ngerasain aja. Kalopun "ngeliat" paling cuma bayangan doang, contohnya pas gue lagi naik motor, tau-tau ada bayangan orang lagi nyebrang jalan tapi orangnya ga ada, pokoknya ga ada satupun yang lagi jalan kaki di sana. Bayangan item aja gitu, lagi nyebrang. Atau tiba-tiba badan gue jadi berat, tiba-tiba pusing sebelah, ada yang naik ke kasur gue, diteriakin pas lagi mandi padahal gue sendirian di rumah, atau ketakutan sendiri padahal ga ada apa-apa.)**

 **Cerita ini bukan bermaksud untuk menjerumuskan kalian ke hal-hal yang jelek, ini cuma karya gue doang, hanya sekedar fanfiksi yang gue buat untuk mengisi waktu senggang saat liburan. Oke? Paham ya, semua?**

 **Eh ngomong-ngomong, fic yang gue buat kok makin lama makin aneh yak? Sasuke jadi werewolf lah, jadi jin penunggu cincin lah, sekarang malah hantu-hantuan. Kalian ngerasa aneh gak sih? Hahahaha…**

 **Oke, semoga fic ini bisa kalian nikmati. Sampai jumpa di fic gue yang lain!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
